godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Money Making Guide
'Methods' Cave bugs at slayer tower At slayer tower you could kill cave bugs( lev 40 slayer ) it will help get your slayer up but most of all you get black boots witch can sell in the skillz shop kepper for ove 600 mill!. This is just my way to get money. My accounts name is scotman122 if you will like to add me Magic Logs NORMAL WAY: Requires 85 Woodcutting and a hatchet. Chop the magic logs and burn them. and bank them using the ::bank command. Approx profit per hour: Depends on the hatchet used. great spot for this. ::tele 02491 03416 and ::tele 03355 03311 ''are other options. This skill is not a preffered source of money because it is timely. However if you go afk often, it is good. '''FAST WAY: Buy a tinderbox on Skillz and the magic logs on Shops. Burn the magic logs with the tinderbox!' You need atleast 260.001 coins to start (260.000 for the logs (10.000 coins per log) and 1 coin for the tinderbox) Aproxx profit per hour: 250m ~ 350m Dragons Drops MUST be on if you wish to make money using this method. Kill dragons to obtain rare drops. Approx profit per hour: Unknown. Also depends on equipment, other players, food, and stats. Tip(s): See Codes for areas containing dragons. Dagganoth Supremes Drops MUST be on if you wish to make money using this method. This method is dangerous, so don't bring anything you arent willing to loose. Use the command ::tele 02525 04646 ''and kill the Dragonoth Supremes. You may get mod armor/wepons. Approx profit per hour: Unknown. Also depends on equipment other players, food, stats and amount of times you die. Tip(s) Cheap, Common and effective equipment are safest to use. A good example of this is Black d'hide, Whip, Rune Defender, Barrow gloves, Niez helm, Skillcape and Rune Boots. Barrows Equipment Entering the code wrong could result in teleporting to the Chaos Elemental, and no equipment is needed, so don't risk anything unessaserily. Use the ::tele 03045 03751 command and click on the chest as many times as possible. Use your keys on the chest once you arrive at edgeville. Repeat this process. Approx profit per hour: 500M - 2,000M Tip(s): Fast and accurate typing will raise profit per hour significantly, and may result in gaining the full 2,000M an hour. ''All methods above (but not below!!!) By Ndjdhjdue! :) Torsol seeds Requirements: 98 farming + lots of clicking Buy torstol seeds and farm them, they give 500k each. Approx profit per hour: It really depends. If your fast it can be 1,200M+ but normally about 800M-1,000M 'Best way would work with 45+ Slayer' 'Drops must be ON to use this method !' The best way to make money when drops are on is Cave Bugs at Slayer Tower which makes about 1.3b in like 10 min or lower and pick (black boots) They sell about 650M in the General Store. Drop Parties 'Requires : Fast clicking' Just Go To theiving, and see if anyone is doing a drop party, and if they are try to get some things.Skillz, is also a good place to look for drop party. Amount made: Unknown, depends on amout of players, and on the drops. 'Thieving' Requires: Nothing but the higher the theiving level, the more money you make. Tele to thieving and thievv stalls, each time you do you get some money. Silk stall gives 4m each time, the Gem 350k, the Magic 250k, the Scimitar 100k and the General 50k. The Stalls in correct order: General - Magic - Scimitar - Gem - Silk. The general stall need level 1 of theiving, the magic stall need level 30, the scimitar stall level need level 50, the gem stall need level 80 and the silk stall need level 99. And you can let auto clicker clicking to you in silk stall to get so much gold (by rabanastre =D and Bsmuca XD)